


Veiny Arms

by gAdgEt920



Category: GOONS - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Arms, Dooo's arms, Fluff and Smut, M/M, they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Matt was bored so he looks over Dooo's veiny arms
Relationships: BlargMyShnoople/TheDooo, Matt/TheDooo, TheDooo/BlargMyShnoople
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Veiny Arms

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the Dooo, Mcnasty, Soup, or BlargMyShnoople, please go away, don't read this.
> 
> If you're not, then hi!!!

They were on the couch, with him chilling on top of Dooo. This was one of the rare moments Matt gets a good look on Dooo's arms since the man was a bit insecure about it. (Even though they both found ten specific tweets from the fans that tells them otherwise). He looked up to Dooo to see that he was busy looking at whatever movie he picked hours ago. 

Honestly Matt didn't care, he was more focused on tracing the veins all over his arms, he wonders about the nights that he spent mastering the guitar now that he plays it oh so well. He let his fingers trace around them and end up on his hands. He held Dooo's hand an smiles, tugging it close to give it a kiss.

"You okay there Matt?" Dooo asks, a bit amused on what his lover is doing.

"Mmhmm... you have warm hands..." Matt says, putting Dooo's hand on his cheek.

"You cold? Need more blankets?"

"Nah... your hands are fine."

Dooo chuckles, moving his free hand to run it through Matt's hair. 

Matt barely got to focus on the movie as he falls asleep on Dooo's chest.

Matt's eyes flutter open when he felt Dooo's warm hand tracing over his throat. Light touches sent shivers down his spine to his cock. Dooo's hand stayed there, his thumb tracing over his Adam's apple. Matt looks up to Dooo, the man was still watching the movie.

"Uh... Dooo?" Matt says, trying to get his attention.

Dooo looks down on him, a small smirk on his face. "You awake now baby?"

Matt blushed "Uh yeah.. and kinda hard..."

"Yeah sorry, this movie blows... I needed a distraction... You think we could... you know?"

Matt nods, already sitting up from the couch, he bit his lip as he anticipated what Dooo has planned for him.

Boxers already off and legs straddled on Dooo's thighs, the man was already 3 lubed fingers in as he readies Matt for penetration. Matt was trembling under his touch. "Ngh- Eric-fuck..."

"Yes baby? what do you need?"

"Y-you...mmh- Need you..."

"I can't understand you Matt... What do you need?"

"I need you Eric...fuck...fuck me..." 

Matt let out a soft whine, he sees Dooo smile "Alright Matt, stand up and turn around for me, I'll make you feel good."

Matt follows what he says, swallowing a lump in his throat as he felt Dooo's cock inside him "Now I want you to be a lil quiet for me, I still wanna watch the movie. Got it?"

Matt nods, hands poising themselves onto Dooo's thighs as he sank in Dooo's cock. He swallows a moan as he slowly started to bounce.

He feels Dooo's hand slither up his neck, carefully gripping it as he felt the man's breath on his neck, he felt Dooo's hips jerk as he fucks him. The grip on his neck getting a little tighter with every thrust. Dooo's hand was on his hip, guiding him as he bounced on his cock.

Matt's face felt hot, he was trying to be quiet whilst gasping for air. This was a totally new thing for Dooo to do and he was not complaining one bit. Who knew the little son of a bitch had a choking kink?

One sharp thrust had Matt covering his mouth, he was already so fucking close to cumming. "E-Eric..." he choked back a sob when Dooo had his his sweet spot.

Dooo kissed and nipped at his neck "I-fuck... just a few more Matt... I-cum with me alright?"

Matt nods, feeling the last few hard thrusts before cumming. 

Matt felt limp as Dooo pulled out of him. Dooo pulls him close, letting him lean on his chest "You alright baby?"

Matt nods, "You fucker... I think y-your hand's imprinted on my neck..."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Dooo chuckles, grabbing a few tissues to clean themselves up.

They hear footsteps approach, Dooo puts a blanket over them while Matt was still looking for his boxers.

A sleepy Mcnasty came into view, holding an empty glass of water. He goes over to the kitchen to refill his glass. The two stayed still on the couch as they waited for Mcnasty to go back to sleep.

When he was in sight again he groans softly "You two better disinfect that fucking couch." he says, as he retreated back to his room.

Matt blushed, seeing that his boxers were on the other end of the couch, and that Mcnasty saw them. 

Dooo laughs... "Uh... I'll get the wipes..."

Matt covered his face with his hands, hopefully the idiot Mcnasty will forget what he saw in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter my friendings <3
> 
> @smileygene0920


End file.
